Prelude:Faint is bitter
by Blackdove085
Summary: Why did I even want a woman in my life. Was it because being a monk of Jashin wasn't fulling a void. And what is the damn void, I still won't know what it is. Was my lifestyle that made me who I was, not fulling that void. And why did I choose HER?


Okay, so I'm writing my first HidaTema story. I hope you people like this, because It's my first time writing a story for this couple. And if you like this chapter, please do tell me. And read my other stories, I will be really happy, and so will my little bats.

"**You fucking little prick, you need to learn what Jashin can do to little pussies like you!" I yelled at the reindeer boy, The fucking prick needs to learn gratitude for Jashin, just like the others I've fucking sacrifice. "Hidan, No, don't!" I heard Blondie scream, she seems to still care for this little shit. "Why don't you just fuck off, this fight is between me and the Pussy!" I yelled at her, she was about a good far distance away from me, but the time she gets here he'll be dead. **

**A smirk formed on my face, Having this little shit dying by mine and Jashin's hand, prefect way for him to die, and I'll make it as slow as possible. I than felt a large gush of wind move towards me and dickhead. "Hidan, Stop." she said to me as she looked into my violet colored eyes. "I told you that this isn't your fucking fight, Blondie." I said to her as I looked into her teal colored eyes.**

**I don't know why I thought wanted a damn woman in my fucking life, I thought I needed, that I had this empty void, yeah Worshipping Jashin, and Sacrificing to him did filled my needs, but after a while, it was slowly starting to fade out.**

Six mouths earlier

I was walking in this fuck waste land, how can people live in this fuck of a hellhole. I haven't done a ritual in a mouth, I'm starting to forget how powerful Jashin is, I thought this mourning that Jashin wouldn't give a shit about me missing a mouth of a sacrifice. I need one, and I need one fast. I'm slowly started to lose my faith in Jashin, and I need it back.

I felt the temperature lower as the damn sunset at the horizon. I knew that little fuckers like Snakes, and Scorpions would come out, but like I should fucking worry, like they're gonna fucking kill me. I started to shiver from the damn cold air, so I moved my cloak closer to me. "Fucking Jashin." I yelled as the wind became stronger. Great, I just said Jashin's name in vain. I than grabbed onto my pendant and held it close to my face. I than started to pray, I was muttering my prayers.

I than felt this really strong ass rush of fucking wind, it almost knocked me over. "Why are you here?" I heard a woman's voice asked me, she was standing behind me. "I not causing no fucking harm here, I'm just praying to Jashin." I answered to her. "I don't believe you, your Akasuki, you always cause trouble." she said to me. "Look here bitch, I'm not in the fucking mood, so just FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled the last part of my sentence, I'm not in the fucking mood when I'm praying to Jashin.

"What will you do if I fucking don't." she said to me, like she was challenging me. "You don't wanna find out you little bitch." I said to her, I still had my back to her. I than felt wind again, but stronger, I than threw my scythe at her, as I fucking did that, I turned to see the little bitch's face. She had dirty blonde hair, slightly tan, and teal colored eyes. "You Asshole!" she yelled at me as she held her hand. She than started to lash out at me, stupid bitch.

I turned to doge her, but we ended on the sand, with me on my back with her on top of me. She was holding a dagger to my neck. "Go ahead, like silting my throat will kill me." I said to her with a smirk on my face, I held her arms, so she can't move from where she was now. "You son of a bitch." she said to me, she had venom in her voice and hate in her eyes. "Is that all you can say to me?" I asked her with a cocky smirk on my face.

Temari's P.O.V

'Asshole.' I thought as I saw his cocky ass smirk on his face. "Why are you here?" I asked him as I looked down at him again, I had a sneer look on my face. "I've told you the fuck before, I don't need to tell a crazy bitch like you." he said to me with annoyed look on his face. "You do when I'm close to taking your life." I said to him as I smiled down at him. "Go ahead, see what happens when you do." he said to me as I held the dagger tightly close to the skin of his neck. "Fine." I said to him before I silted his throat. He than got up with me still on him and covered his neck. "H-how are you still alive?" I asked him as I looked at him with shock in my mind.

"I'm immortal, I would've enjoyed finally being able to die." he said to me, he was dead serious look, I could tell, he has the same serious look in his eyes like how Gaara does. I was than pushed to the ground, he was leaving, he has the chance to kill me, but he's gonna leave. "You need to learn not to let your guard down." I said to him. "Why should I, Like I'll die from their hand." he answered back to me, he didn't look back or stop walking. I than heard muttering from him as he walked away.

Hidan's P.O.V

I was laying on my back of the damn bed of the cheap ass motel Kakazu picked. Would it kill the old fucker to spend a little bit more money on somewhere to sleep. I still can't get blondie outta my head. The fire she had in my eyes, they were amazing, just how much hatred she had for me. But why should I give a fuck, like I'll ever meet her. But the thing that's up my ass is why didn't I sacrifice her I turned my head to the door. 'Jashin, why can't I get her outta of my head?' I asked myself. I'm losing sleep. I than sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, I could hear my heart beet.

I looked at my Jashin Pendant, why am I losing faith in you Jashin. I turned on my side. "What is making me slowly stop having faith in the very religion that made me who I am today. I than punch the bed I was forced to sleep on. "DAMNIT!" I yelled out. Why am I fucking acting like this, and after I melt some random chick. "Jashin, what is it that your trying to tell me?" I asked him as I looked at the sky out of the window.

With Temari.

I was laying in my bed, I was thinking of _HIM._ Why am I think of the enemy, one of his team mates killed Gaara. "Temari, why are you thinking about him, he also killed Shikamaru told me that he killed his sensei." I could see the hurt and rage in his eyes. What he did was unbearable to Shikamaru. "But I could tell the sorrow he had when he told me that he wanted to die, that he would enjoy dieing. ARGH, this is so damn confusing. I was than looking out of my bedroom window, my life changed after Gaara became kage off this village, the very village that feared him and hated him, that they now respect him.

I closed my eyes, tiring to get sleep. I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes again. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I looked at the moon from my bedroom window. "Why can't I go to sleep?" I asked myself again before I turned my back to the window.

Well, there's the prelude, yeah, must be the longest one you guys ever read. So tell me good the story is so far. Well I don't know why I wrote this story, the idea just came to me.

Hidan: What the fuck are you doing?

Me: I'm not in the damn mood Hidan.

Hidan :You first started to fucking torture Sasori with your fan girl ness, and now your after me!

Temari: What is going on?

ME: Hidan is being an asshole because I wrote a story about you guys.

Temari: Does it have sex in almost every chapter?

Me: I don't know yet, I hope in only two.

Hidan: Can't you add sex in it for the next one.

Me: You first started to yell at me for even writing a story!

Hidan: that was before I melt Blondie here.

(Temari hits Hidan across his head with her giant fan.)


End file.
